


Red Bull

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caffeine is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Bull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchynishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matchynishi).



> This was written as part of a bunch of motivational/reward drabbles for the participants of Kizuna Exchange 2010. For Matchynishi, who requested Jin teasing Kame about the 100 cans of red bull Kame gave to Miura Shouhei.

 

Fittingly, Jin is drinking coffee when he hears the gossip. "A hundred? For White Day?" There's eyebrow-waggling. "Unconventional."  
  
"That was the day after. And don't be stupid. I only love you."  
  
Jin blinks. "That's not..."  
  
Kame grins slowly. "You do get cute on too much caffeine."  
  
Jin is outraged. It's almost like saying he can't hold his liquor.  
  
"Just give me that Red Bull and I'll show you," he mumbles later, after he's more or less won the wrestling match and Kame is wriggling happily on top of him.  
  
"You taste better on coffee," Kame says; checks again and nods.


End file.
